A user environment, such as a residence or an office building for example, may be configured using various types of load control systems. A lighting control system may be used to control the lighting loads in the user environment. A motorized window treatment control system may be used to control the natural light provided to the user environment. A heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system may be used to control the temperature in the user environment.
Each load control system may include various control devices, including input devices and load control devices. The load control devices may receive digital messages, which may include load control instructions, for controlling an electrical load from one or more of the input devices. The load control devices may be capable of directly controlling an electrical load. The input devices may be capable of indirectly controlling the electrical load via the load control device. The load control devices may be emergency load control devices and may control one or more loads to an emergency mode when a loss of utility power has occurred.
Automatic load control relays (ALCR) may be used to provide power to one or more lighting loads when utility power has been lost. However, ALCRs may add cost and complexity to a lighting control system, requiring additional wiring and increased time to install. Therefore, it is desirable for a load control system to have an emergency mode with minimal additional wiring, which may not require the use of ALCRs.